


Rather Be Numb

by Operaghostangst



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, Modern AU, Mostly ALW with kay splashed in to pad out the backstory, Multi, Polyamory, Relapses, Smut, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operaghostangst/pseuds/Operaghostangst
Summary: When Christine and Raoul had first asked Erik to be their third, he couldn't have been happier. Everything had gone so well between the three of them, but that all changed after four years of almost nothing but bliss. Arguments never dragged on and they really seemed to love him in return. It was something he often  marveled at when he had the chance. But something changed. They didn't pay as much attention to him and the only time they did was when they wanted him in some of the most passionate ways imaginable. However, once the act was over so was their attention. How much can one broken man take?
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Meg Giry/Nadir Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rather Be Numb

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about the character's appearances, It's the 25th anniversary cast.

Things were falling apart, that much was obvious. Perhaps it was time for him to confront Christine and Raoul- to see where they stood with each other. He wasn’t going to be upset if they’d realized they no longer had feelings for him. He wasn’t an easy man to look at or to love sometimes. As long as they were upfront with him, he was sure that they could work something out- even if that meant him moving out. Maybe absence and time apart would help the heart grow fonder again. Maybe it wouldn't. These were the things that he wanted, no needed, clear answers on. 

He’d fully intended to start the conversation when finally got home, but as soon as he entered the living room, he had his arms full of a scantily clad Christine. It was rather hard to be upset when she was kissing his neck the way she was- but he tried to. He really did. It only became harder to hold on to the mood when Raoul joined in, grabbing his hips from behind and pressing against him. He bit his bloated lower lip when he felt the younger male grind against him slightly. What little bit of will that he had managed to hold onto slipped through his fingers the moment Christine leaned finally pressed a kiss against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her against him as he returned it.

Christine only pulled away when both of them were sufficiently breathless, and though Erik had questions about what had brought this on, he didn’t have time to ask them. Raoul had decided he was going to start working at the older man’s neck, getting him to tilt his head to the side slightly to allow more access. He was only vaguely aware of Christine unbuttoning his shirt and trailing her fingers down his torso. It got the slightest of shivers out of him. 

“I think we should take this to our room. It’s been far too long since I’ve had this ass, Christine.” Raoul drawled, squeezing the other male's ass. He and Erik often switched, but it had been a few months since the older man had been on the receiving end.

“That’s a great idea. I really want him between my thighs anyways.” Christine purred, only blushing the slightest bit. She grabbed Erik’s tie and tugged on it gently, leading him towards the bedroom. He willingly followed. Raoul was close behind, never looking away from the older man’s ass even once.

Once in the bedroom, Christine stripped herself and settled on the bed with her legs spread. She rubbed her clit and gazed at the two men with half-lidded eyes. Erik immediately joined her on the bed, positioning himself between her legs on his hands and knees without being told. Christine kissed him and he immediately returned it. She pulled away slowly and bucked her hips so as to give him the hint.

Erik immediately lowered himself, burying his face between her thighs. He alternated between licking quickly and licking slowly. He occasionally flicked his tongue against her clit. He barely noticed Raoul pulling his pants down, too caught up in what he was doing. Christine pushed him closer to her and rocked her hips against his face. He tensed the moment he felt the lube on his ass, but he braced himself for it. A few minutes later, he hissed quietly as the younger male immediately began pushing into him. He was disappointed that there wasn’t any real prep but not surprised. He doubted it would last too long anyways.

Raoul gave him a couple moments to adjust before he began pounding into Erik without abandon. There were small muffled groans and moans from the older man. He continued to use his tongue on Christine, shifting lower as he teased his tongue at her entrance before going back to her folds and clit. It wasn’t too much longer until Christine’s back arched and she pushed him even closer, pressing her hips against his face. There was a slightly high-pitched moan when she reached her climax.

Erik licked her clean as best as he could until she squirmed away with him with a pleased sigh. She kissed his cheek and laid beside them to watch the rest of the show. Raoul continued to pound into him for awhile until he shifted slightly, hitting the older male’s prostate with every other thrust. The masked man could barely hold back all the sounds that he was making as he no longer had anything to occupy his mouth.

Raoul bit the side of his neck, sucking and kissing. He seemed to be intent upon making a rather dark mark, something that would contrast with his pale flesh greatly. This was the last straw and what had Erik making a mess out of the blankets beneath him, panting and laying there pliantly. Raoul followed soon after him and immediately pulled out. While Erik tried to regain his composure, his younger lovers wandered off to get cleaned up. He only vaguely noticed Christine giggling about something that Raoul had whispered to her before the door was shut and the shower was turned on.

* * *

Erik staggered to his feet and gave a heavy breath. He immediately changed the sheets and the blankets before grabbing himself a towel. It would seem that he was going to be using the guest bathroom. Again. Once he was finished getting clean, he headed back into the bedroom to see Christine and Raoul curled together as tightly as they could imagine. He pulled on some pajama pants and joined them, pressing himself against Christine’s back but there was little reaction from her or her lover.

He should’ve never expected any different. He scooted away once more and contented himself with the far side of the bed. He shifted minimally in his attempts to get comfortable before he gave up and headed down to the living room.

It wasn’t like they’d notice anyways.

  
  



End file.
